Prank Gone Wrong
by Bob.My.Name.Is.Bob
Summary: The Riders decide to pull a prank on Hiccup, but what he does next is unbelievable. Looks like Snotlout's not the only one with muscles! Toothless just ignores everything.


It was one of those rare sunny days on Berk and, though they were lying in a particularly nice meadow, the teens were not really enjoying it. There were different types of heat, the comfortable, warm heat, and then there was the Hot, feel like it was gonna form a body and suffocate you with it's fiery hands kind of heat. They were experiencing the only person able to withstand that heat was Hiccup, seeing as he worked in the forge since he was five. He was there even now, and they did not want to know what it felt like to be smothered by both bodies of heat.

The dragons were enjoying themselves of course, seeing as they preferred warmer climates. The flew above the riders, calling out to each other.

Ruffnut groaned in frustration and sat up.

"I'm booorrreeedddd. Let's do something."

"Well what do you want to do about it butt-face?"

"Prank Hiccup. You in?"

"Oh. Yeah sure."

Astrid sat up quickly before the twins could walk away.

"Woah wait guys." she said, standing up and grabbing them by the collars of their clothes.

"We can't prank Hiccup! You know how weak he is, besides, he's working at the forge. We probably shouldn't bother him."

They both shrugged out of her grasp. "But we promise we won't drop a bucket of dragon dung on him this time!"

"Yeah, or tell him that Snotlout wants to do the fricky fracky with him!"

"Wait you did WHAT?" Shouted an enraged Snotlout. Now Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs knew why Hiccup had ran away screaming everytime Snotlout came near him for a month. Fishlegs turned green and ran of with Astrid following him, as their unforgiving brains gave them that image. They returned a few moments later.

"Oops, did I say that? Nope, just kidding" said Ruffnut said, giving an obviously fake smile.

"So are we gonna prank him or what?"

Snotlout, though still pretty miffed, agreed. The boredom was killing him and he didn't want to pass up the chance to prank Hiccup. Fishlegs just shrugged and went along with it and Astrid, not having else to do, joined in.

TIME LAPSE+LINE BREAK ^_^

d

After coming up with a plan and searching the village they found it. The storeroom with the weapons only the toughest vikings used. This was because they were so heavy.

They had decided to get the heaviest weapons there (an axe, hammer, sword and a mace) and bring them to Hiccup. Ask him to polish it and sharpen, then stand back and watch the show.

Snotlout pushed them out of the way and said watch and learn, ladies. He then proceeded to grasp the handle of the axe and pulled. And pulled. But it wasn't budging.

The twins burst out laughing while Astrid just sighed in annoyance and went to pick up the axe. It didn't budge. She tugged as hard as she could, and it moved a centimetre.

The laughter died down quickly. It was common knowledge that Astrid was the strongest of the teens. And if she couldn't even lift it, how were they gonna bring it to Hiccup if they could barely lift it? They tried calling for their dragons, but they just flew away.

Later, the teens all lifted at once. They gasped as they felt the weapon slowly crushing them. The twins were in too much pain to make snarky comments right now.

It had taken them all morning and a bit of the afternoon to transport everything to the side of the checked to make sure Gobber wasn't there, then knocked.

"Oh hey Astrid! What so you need?"

"Hey Hiccup. Can you please polish and sharpen those weapons? Their my mom and dads and they've become dull." She said, pointing over at the pile of weapons.

"Yeah sure, no problem. I'll give it back to you when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay. Bye!" she said running of.

Hiccup looked at her amusedly, then walked over to the pile. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astris watched from a place where they could see him, but he couldn't see them. They sniggered quietly and got prepared to walk out and help him, then they saw it happen.

Hiccup, scrawny, weak runt of the litter Hiccup picked up 2 weapons effortlessly and walked inside. Only one weapon took all the teens to carry, and Hiccup had just carried 2 of them. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"No. That is not supposed to happen!" cried Snotlout, storming away angrily.

The other teens just left in dazed shock.

LINELINELINE

Hiccup looked at the weapons in satisfaction. They were practically glowing, and one tiny touch would make you bleed. Hiccup put it all in a sack, hoisted it over his shoulder and walked towards Astrids house.

Gobber saw him and walked over towards him waving.

"Hey Hiccup need any help with that?"

"Hi Gobber. And no, it's fine."

"Nah I'll take it" Gobber said chuckling slightly and before Hiccup could protest, he took the sack from him.

Only for his hand to snap to the floor.

"Odin's beard Hiccup! What is in there?"

"Just a bunch of weapons Gibber sheesh. I'll see you later!" Hiccup yelled, picking up the sack and running through the village.

He saw his dad, and his dad, like Gobber, offered to carry it and took it without consent.

Only for the same thing to happen. His arm snapped down, before trembling slightly and lifting the sack an inch above the floor. Hiccup just huffed in annoyance and took the sack again from his dad, ignoring the look of amazement.

The same thing happened to him over and over again, villagers coming up to him and offering help only for their arms to snap down immediately.

He was very annoyed when he finally reached Astrid's house and handing the sack over to her. Only for her arm to snap down.

Hiccup groaned. "Oh, not you to!" Astrid looked at him in confusion and slight amazement. "What do you mean?"

"The whole village has been doing that! Taking it then snapping their arms down, while still holding the sack as if it's actually heavy."

Astrid just looked at him in amazement and slight awe.

"Oh whatever. Bye Astrid, see you later."

LINELINELINE

Pretty soon, word spread around like wildfire about the unliftable sack. They had a competition in the arena to see who could lift it. Not even Stoick could properly lift it. They were making such a racket that the noise reached the forge, where Hiccup was trying to concentrate.

He finally snapped, mounted Toothless and flew towards the commotion.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?! I'll lift the stupid sack."

The village burst out laughing, deciding to humour the boy. Hiccup walked to the center, and... lifted the sack effortlessly. with one hand. As if it was nothing but a feather pillow.

All of their jaws dropped and they gasped. Hiccup glared at them.

"There. Are you happy? Because I need to do something."

With that, he mounted Toothless and they sped of to the forge.

The teens thought one thing. "Maybe they should have just stuck with the dragon dung."

AN: Second fanfiction I have ever written, please review and tell me about anything that needs improvement. \(^_^)/


End file.
